1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to door opening systems. In particular, this invention pertains to a door opening system which allows displacement by any part of the body of a user against the system to automatically unlatch and open the door. More in particular, this invention relates to a door opening system where a broad surface planar member extends in a transverse direction across the door to be opened and displacement in a unitary direction causes automatic unlatching of the door and rotation of the door in an opening mode. Still further, this invention relates to a door opening system which is mounted on opposing transverse ends to the door to be opened and to a latch lever which is actuated by movement of the planar member. Further, this invention pertains to a door opening system which includes a planar member having a predetermined contour for clearing both automatic closing devices and interference tolerances for a door knob on an inner door.
2. Prior Art
In general, door opening systems for aiding in the opening of a door are known in the art. However, some of these prior systems provide for a bar member of complicated mechanical design having a combination of elements which is expensive to manufacture and provides increased labor costs in construction.
In some of these prior art door opening systems, the opening mechanism is provided by a bar member passing in a transverse direction across the door to be opened. Such bar mechanisms do not provide a broad surface area which may be displaced in a unitary direction by any part of the body of a user to provide the necessary opening motion.
In other prior systems, the door opening mechanism is not of a predetermined contour to permit interface of the prior door opening system with automatic closing devices which are common and generally related to storm or screen doors upon which the door opening system is to be mounted.
Still further, other prior art door opening systems do not provide cut out relief sections to allow clearance of door knobs and other door hardware relating to standard construction doors.